mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 6 Power Rankings
We've lost Shanika and Julia last week. I knew Shanika would've cracked and since Julia's screen time is fading. I wasn't surprised that she went home as well. We're now down to the top 6 contestants this season! The top 5 and the finale is coming around the corner. So now let's rank the top 6: 6) Bowen: Bowen had a difficult time last week. He never ate pasta before which indicated some kind of danger. Yet he wasn't a very good team captain as he kept on cracking under the pressure. One more pressure test could send him home easily. So he's the safest bet to go home now at this point 5) Farhan: It was a long time ever since Farhan was in the bottom. However that dish he put up didn't taste as good. He's beginning to fall under the bottom now especially since there are only six people left. He isn't very strong at baking and now he finally messed up in a savoury dish. Also a safe bet to go home. 4) Gerron: Gerron is a pretty solid cook, he's hiding somewhere in the middle now however I'm proud to say that he definitely finished stronger than how he started. Cesar saved him from elimination which meant that people don't really want him eliminated. Half of these 6 will most likely not reach the finale. However Gerron has a good chance of making it to the top as the other contestants target him much yet. 3) Samantha: Samantha certainly killed it this week. She nailed all three of the pasta dishes. As well as making the top 3 in the mystery box and cooking a solid dish in the elimination challenge. She's the youngest in the competition and could easily make the finale. One more good week then she'll be at the very top of the competition. 2) Ashley: Ashley is certainly a much solid front runner in the competition. She consistently hits the top 3 in the mystery box and she works much better in a team. Gordon Ramsay has aprons left. She and Samantha certainly have a good chance on being the strongest of team Gordon. 1) Cesar: Cesar has a great chance of being the strongest in team Aaron. He's absolutely nailed all challenges this week. He led a team again and won again. Then he won the mystery box challenge and saved somebody (Gerron) that's deserving of the save. He will carry on in this competition with many allies that will help him easily make his way to the grand finale. Cesar will hands down win this whole competition if everybody else including Cesar stays the way they are at this point. Overall anyone among the top 4 could potentially win this whole competition. Bowen and Farhan however really show that they are beginning to fall short of the pressure of the top 6. So both of them are easy bets to go home next. However Bowen certainly cracked under pressure way more than Farhan did. So he's the safest bet to go home next. Going home - Bowen Li Category:Blog posts